Anneau
by Dealo
Summary: Un simple souvenir d'enfance et deux personnes qui se retrouvent enfin. SasuXNaru Yaoi U.A. "Un lien, un anneau" [OS]


Titre de la fiction : Anneau

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : U.A/Romance

ATTENTION : Il y a présence de lemon donc rating M+(YAOI) et présence de scènes qui pourraient en choquer plus d'uns! Sorte de est conseillé de lire cette histoire en écoutant des chansons de Nickelback. 

Couple : SasuXNaru.

Anneau

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Avait demandé le petit garçon brun au petit blond assit sur une balançoire dans le parc de Konoha, petit village du japon.

- Je suis tout seul ! Lui avait répondu le petit garçon blond, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues mattes.

Sasuke avait fixé le petit bout face à lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui d'un an. Il s'était ensuite approché de lui et lui avait pris la main. Sur celle-ci, il avait déposé un anneau. Son regard s'était fait doux tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Mon frère m'a dit que si on avait un ami, on n'était pas seul. Et tu es maintenant mon ami.

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux, ses larmes s'arrêtant de couler.

- Mais… cette bague… Elle est à toi.

Un petit sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, le brun avait répondu :

- J'en ai deux comme ça. Et je t'en donne une. Comme ça, on est ami à vie maintenant.

Un grand sourire avait illuminé le visage du blond, faisant battre dans sa poitrine le cœur du petit brun.

- On va jouer alors ? avait demandé le blond, ses yeux pétillants de joies.

- Oui !

Quatorze ans plus tard

Sasuke soupira doucement tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient en chuintant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir de la cabine, vérifiant son image. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son beau visage tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Le couloir n'était pas très long. Encore quelques pas et il arriverait devant la porte de son nouveau patron. Il en avait entendu des choses, à propos de ce Kyûbi. Bien qu'il ne le connaissait que de nom.

Un homme froid en affaire mais qui avait une voix magnifique. Un chanteur… Très populaire parmi les femmes et les hommes. Bien entendu, lorsque Sasuke avait donné son C.V, il n'avait pas indiqué être gai. Il avait trop besoin de ce nouveau job pour se permettre la moindre erreur. D'où son aspect irréprochable. Ses cheveux coiffés. Habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir, il s'était juste autorisé son collier où pendait un anneau, le tout caché par la veste.

Heureusement qu'Itachi ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui car il n'aurait pas été certains qu'il le reconnaisse. Il faut dire qu'à vingt ans, Sasuke Uchiha avait déjà à son actif plusieurs jobs. Et tous n'étaient pas irréprochables. Et pour pouvoir rester incognito, il se cachait très souvent derrière des lentilles de contacts et des couleurs de cheveux.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la suite et toqua d'un coup sec et puissant. Il serait garde du corps d'un certain Kyûbi, jeune chanteur de vingt-et-un-an. Un petit silence succéda son action puis un « Entrez » raisonna dans ses oreilles et le jeune brun ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se dressait un grand bureau en acajou, plusieurs fauteuils… de la moquette soyeuse. D'un pas assuré, le brun pénétra dans la suite. Face à lui, un petit blond, des yeux bleus… Bon dieu mais pas n'importe quel bleu. Un bleu ciel juste… magnifique. Et sur ses joues, de chaque côté, il pouvait voir trois cicatrices. Souvenir du jardin d'enfance peut-être… Près de lui se tenait un autre homme, brun, des yeux noirs… avec une cicatrice sur le nez.

_Celui-là doit avoir quelque chose à cacher…_ Pensa le brun, ses yeux naviguant d'un homme à un autre. Il fit un nouveau pas, montrant par celui-ci qu'il préférerait commencer le plus tôt possible. Le jeune blond l'observa un moment droit dans les yeux, le détaillant tranquillement. C'était une chose que Sasuke détestait. Qu'on le fixe ainsi, vérifiant tout de son apparence.

_Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas chez moi_, pensa ironiquement le brun, se rappelant sa tenue du matin. Un short à fleur hawaïenne…. Et rien d'autre. Ah si, son anneau à son doigt.

- Prenez place, dit enfin le jeune blond, lui indiquant un siège en face de lui.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil et s'assit, son regard toujours dans celui de son, il l'espérait, futur employeur. Il avait vraiment une belle voix, comme il l'avait entendu dire. Grave et sensuelle à souhait. Sasuke se demanda même l'espace d'un instant comment elle serait au summum de la jouissance. _Sûrement délicieuse…_

L'entretien dura une heure. Sasuke répondit presque franchement à toutes les questions posées. Presque. En effet, il n'allait pas tout leur raconter sur ses capacités. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un écoutait… Il valait mieux toujours garder une botte secrète. Il sortit finalement du bureau/chambre d'hôtel où s'était déroulé l'entretien, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Ce boulot était pour lui.

Boulot qui consistait à suivre le jeune Kyûbi durant plusieurs jours, sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Aucun problème pour lui. Il se ferait une joie de le suivre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement et il pénétra finalement dans l'étroit habitacle. Il avait un nouveau travail.

* * *

- Qu'en penses-tu Naruto ?

- Hn ? Il fera l'affaire.

Iruka fixa un instant son protégé droit dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler de l'ironie ou autre mais… Il n'y détecta que du défi. Oh merde…

- Naruto, ce sera ton garde du corps. Ne lui en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le jeune chanteur leva vers Iruka deux yeux de prédateurs. Il murmura ensuite :

- Il porte des lentilles… Ses yeux ne sont pas verts… Je me demande de quelle couleur ils sont… Sûrement plus foncés…

- Tchhh… Ce gars va te protéger, évite de le faire fuir dès la première journée.

- Kukuku… J'ai envie de le faire courir un peu, chantonna le blond, se mordant finalement la lèvre inférieure dans un geste plus qu'évocateur.

- Naruto… Soupira le plus vieux. _Ce brun va avoir des difficultés… _pensa-t-il.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Sasuke toujours égal à lui-même qui se présenta devant la porte de la suite. Comme le jour précédent, un « Entrez » résonna et il pénétra dans la chambre, ses yeux cherchant d'instinct ceux de son nouveau patron.

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt qu'il le vit et s'avança jusqu'à lui, le frôlant. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Bordel il lui faisait quoi là ? Il se retourna rapidement et croisa deux perles bleues qui le fixaient avec défi. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ce gars… Il le cherchait ou quoi ?

Il se raidit lorsqu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune blond. D'un signe de tête il lui indiqua de le suivre. Ce que fit le brun, toujours concentré sur le blond. Ils ne firent rien de particulier dans la journée. Des courses, des allées et retours dans des salles de répétitions. Rien de très marrant. Toutefois, lorsque le brun se coucha ce soir là, dans une chambre attenante à celle du chanteur, il frissonnait de désir. Merde ! Kyûbi l'avait chauffé toute la journée. Le frôlant, lui soufflant dans le cou… Il voulait se faire violer ?

Naruto se réveilla en pleine nuit, endolori. Il était encore fatigué et il devait être deux heures du matin alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Il frissonna malgré lui en sentant une présence dans la chambre. Qui… ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un fan comme d'un assassin. Il déglutit. La silhouette près de lui se figea avant de se jeter finalement sur lui, posant violement sa main contre sa bouche.

Naruto écarquilla violement les yeux. Il tenta de se débattre mais une main lui maintint les poignets que dessus de la tête. Il ne voyait rien ! Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce. Les quelques rayons de lune qui perçaient l'obscurité n'étaient pas suffisant pour lui permettre de voir la personne en face de lui. Pourtant… Il crut la reconnaitre.

Sasuke… ?

Un « Shhh » se fit entendre tout près de son oreille. Puis quelques mots :

- Deux hommes armés dans le couloir. On va sortir d'ici.

Naruto acquiesça doucement avant que les mains ne le laissent tranquilles. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se leva en silence, ses yeux peinant à percer l'obscurité. Pourtant le brun se déplaçait sans souci dans la chambre. Il voyait… ? Non, impossible… Pourtant... Il en donnait l'impression. Se secouant mentalement, le blond enfila un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon. Une chemise et c'était bon. Il glissa en silence ses pieds dans ses chaussures et se plaça derrière le brun. Celui-ci lui attrapa la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la suite. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup en claquant.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de placer Kyûbi derrière lui. La lumière inonda la chambre et deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils visaient le lit. Ils en voulaient donc bien au blond. Sasuke était d'ailleurs très impressionné par l'attitude du blond. Il réagissait avec instinct, ne faisant rien de débile comme ses précédents clients. Très bien. Il ne tremblait pas non plus. C'était vraiment très intéressant. Mais bon… Il devait d'abord s'occuper des deux idiots qui s'en étaient pris à eux.

D'un sourire de prédateur, il s'avança vers eux. Les deux assassins avaient pénétré dans la pièce sans regarder sur les côtés, toute leur attention focalisée sur le lit, ils ne les avaient pas vus. Sasuke en profita. Il les assomma proprement par derrière. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de réagir. Ils s'écroulèrent face contre terre sans avoir put esquiver le moindre geste de défense.

Sasuke se retourna ensuite vers le blond qui observait les deux corps inanimés au sol. D'un regard de haine. Sasuke se figea. Comment un si beau regard pouvait-il devenir si froid ? Percevant sa surprise, le blond reprit naturellement son masque. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke crut avoir imaginé cette haine. C'était peut-être dut à l'éclairage de la pièce ? Seule la lumière du couloir et de la lune perçait les ténèbres. Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lentilles de contact avant de venir dans la chambre de son client. Merde… Il avait désormais les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Et le blond l'avait remarqué. Ses yeux brillaient de désir… Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Putain… Il allait le violer avant la fin de son boulot.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Sasuke soupira doucement. Il était cinq heures du matin et la police était partie maintenant. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre et il entendait le blond bouger derrière la porte de la suite. Le brun déglutit difficilement. Ce blond… Lorsqu'il se trouvait couché dans son lit, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait faillit l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire… Sa peau avait frôlé celle du blond et… Bon dieu ce qu'elle était douce ! Le brun gémit doucement et déplaça tout naturellement sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre. Ce blond… Kyûbi…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se laissa aller en arrière, sa tête touchant le matelas avec un bruit sourd. Il l'avait fait. Bon dieu, il avait joui en pensant à son employeur. Se recouvrant de sa couette, le brun se laissa finalement aller au sommeil, ses rêves peuplés de jaune et de bleu.

La deuxième journée se passa à peu près comme la précédente. Sauf que Sasuke put découvrir que son employeur était un véritable gamin. Il avait à peine huit ans d'âge mental. Et encore, c'était peut-être un peu trop. Cinq ans. Ouai il n'avait que cinq ans d'âge mental. Et il avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

En premier lieu, il continuait de le frôler indécemment.

En deuxième lieu, il tentait par tous les moyens de le faire parler. Il lui posait plein de questions et le tout avec un grand sourire.

En troisième lieu, c'était un fuyard. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il échappait à sa surveillance. Mais bordel, il avait manqué se faire tuer la nuit d'avant et… Il se barrait ! Comme ça, sans prévenir. Sasuke en avait des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si… Si… gamin. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. La deuxième fois, lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvé, il avait bien faillit le tuer.

Mais le blond l'avait désamorcé comme il l'aurait fait avec une bombe. Un simple sourire et il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

En quatrième lieu, c'était une vraie PILE électrique. Il courrait dans tous les sens, sautaient, criaient… Mais bordel, comment un tel gamin avait-il put rentrer dans le monde du show-biz ?

En cinquième lieu… Il était trop mignon. Et il le savait. Forcement, c'était obligé. Il agissait comme un allumeur… Ses grands yeux bleus, ses sourires, ses poses… Comme cette fois là dans l'ascenseur. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'habitacle et monsieur avait fait tomber son stylo… Donc monsieur s'était baissé… Et ses fesses… Bon dieu ! Mais quelles fesses ! Il les avait pressés contre Sasuke. Eh bien oui, l'ascenseur n'était pas grand ! Et le pire de tout… Il s'était redressé, le rouge aux joues, comme une petite vierge effarouchées.

Il allait le violer. C'était ce que pensait Sasuke tandis qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture les emmenant au concert du blond. Pire que le violer, il le ferait hurler de plaisir.

Naruto déglutit. Sasuke le regardait étrangement depuis ce midi… De ses yeux si noirs… D'ailleurs maintenant, il ne mettait plus ses lentilles de contact vertes. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais bon... De toute façon, il le préférait avec ses yeux noirs. Sasuke était tout simplement magnifique. Innocemment, le blond s'humidifia les lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Le regard du brun se fit encore plus profond.

Naruto se détourna, gêné. Bon dieu… Il avait vraiment envie de toucher son garde du corps. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle envie. Jusqu'à maintenant, tous les gardes qu'il avait eu… Il les avait fait fuir dès la première journée. Ils ne supportaient pas tous ses caprices ; mais ce brun si.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le stade où le concert allait se dérouler. Ce serait en plein air. Le concert de Kyûbi.

Tout heureux, Naruto sauta de la voiture à peine celle-ci arrêtée. Sasuke soupira. Il ne la sentait pas la soirée… Il retrouva le blond en train de sauter au cou de tout un tas de jeunes gens. Il reconnut les membres du groupe du blond.

Un brun avec des tatouages sur les joues, une fille aux cheveux roses et l'autre blonde, un gars qui semblait endormi et au autre qui observait attentivement Sasuke. Il était roux et son expression se faisait douce dès qu'il observait le blond.

- Gaaraaaaaaaa !! Criait d'ailleurs le blond en lui sautant dessus. Le roux se laissa faire et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte toute fraternelle.

Une fois les effusions terminées, le blond se tourné vers Sasuke et le présenta à ses amis. Il y avait donc Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Gaara. Tous lui firent un petit sourire, sauf le roux, qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Naruto ne sembla pas le remarquer et Sasuke s'en foutait un peu. Lui, il devait juste protéger Kyûbi. Il haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en entendant pour la première fois le nom du blond.

Naruto.

Etrange comme nom mais plutôt agréable à prononcer. Un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, Sasuke fixa le blond qui s'était figé à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne comptait pas le révéler au brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire plus… qu'évocateur du brun, il comprit pourquoi. Il voulait entendre le brun le lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille. Rougissant violement, il se sauva vers sa caravane. Le groupe l'observa partir, interloqué. Sauf Sasuke qui avait reconnu dans ses yeux du désir. Le blond n'était peut-être pas si au courant du charme qu'il dégageait que cela.

Souriant doucement, Sasuke partit à sa suite. Il voulait vraiment faire du blond son amant, c'était décidé.

Sasuke se trouvait dans les coulisses. Le concert allait commencer. Il allait enfin entendre le blond chanter. Celui-ci avait pris un soin tout particulier à son physique ce soir là. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une veste de soie noire également et sur son torse reposait fièrement un anneau accroché au bout d'une chaîne. Lorsque le blond passa près de lui, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

Il observa tout d'abord attentivement le corps du chanteur, le voyant rougir sous son regard. Puis il dérive jusqu'à son entrejambe que le pantalon moulait sensuellement.

Puis les yeux noirs remontèrent jusqu'au torse, admirant la peau matte du bas du ventre. La veste noire dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait… Puis…

Sasuke se figea. Cet anneau… ? C'était le même ? Bien malgré lui, le brun s'avança jusqu'au blond. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Naruto qui frissonna doucement. Il s'empara ensuite de l'anneau, le fixant avec intensité.

C'était bien le même. Secouant doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, Sasuke se recula finalement, lâchant l'anneau qui retomba sur le torse du blond. Ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Rien de plus. Il ne croyait plus au destin maintenant. Les grands yeux bleus le fixèrent encore un instant avant que le blond ne se retourne et s'avance sur la scène, déclenchant un viva du public. Il entama sa première chanson rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Falls Back On

No, I don't guess  
I don't sacrifice  
And I know  
I dont realize  
Just how much  
I can idolize ... and I know  
And then I find it falls back on  
On to me, to see, believe  
And down onto you, We do, it's true  
And I won't beg to stay, to leave, or to believe  
A word you say, and then I guess  
It all falls back on you  
To find out (find out)  
What's the deal  
And I guess you don't  
Simplify  
It's just, you had to  
Had to take, and I know

There's a fine line between right and wrong  
And I know we knew all along  
Just how much I can half belong ... and I know  
And then I find out it all falls back on you  
Cause I'm really up on this  
Cause I've seen it before  
Where the hell did I get through you?

La première chanson terminée, il présenta chaque membre de son groupe aux personnes face à lui. Puis il entama la seconde chanson. Puis toutes les autres.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de la dernière chanson, celle là même qu'il avait écrite un soir de solitude, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un petit garçon aux yeux et cheveux si noirs… Son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était plus petit… Il se figea. Sa main se porta automatiquement à son collier où pendait son anneau. Cet anneau que lui avait offert le petit brun dans son enfance pour lui montrer qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul maintenant.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto se turna vers les coulisses où il croisa deux perles noires. Serait-ce possible que ce soit lui ? Mais… Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant… Ils n'avaient que six ans à cette époque. Et le brun avait disparut seulement quelques jours après lui avoir fait ce cadeau, sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dit son nom.

Alors… Ce serait… Lui ? Mais alors… Pourquoi lorsqu'il avait vu son anneau, n'avait-il rien dit ? Certes il avait agit étrangement mais… De là à penser qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui…

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux toujours dans ceux du brun. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le blond ne chantait-il pas ? D'après les têtes que faisaient les membres du groupe, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke ouvrit alors la bouche et esquissa silencieusement les mots :

« Chante Naruto »

Le blond sembla alors se réveiller d'un long rêve et tourna de nouveau son regard sur le public. Sa voix résonna enfin dans le silence du stade. Sasuke adora cette chanson. Son rythme, ses paroles… la voix du blond.

You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooo you make me live  
Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend

Il vacilla lorsque les mots le pénétrèrent enfin. C'était… C'était un souvenir. Cette chanson représentait un souvenir. Leur souvenir.

Il se rappelait. Oh putain ! Ce gamin qu'il avait aidé… c'était Naruto ? Les yeux écarquillé, il se rendit à peine compte que la chanson était terminée. Le blond sortit de la scène avec les yeux humides. Il se mit face à Sasuke et observa attentivement ses mains.

Il n'y vit pas de bague. Soupirant, le blond se détourna. Il s'était trompé. Ce ne devait pas être son ami d'enfance.

Mais lorsque le brun lui attrapa la main et l'amena jusqu'à sa poitrine, Naruto arrêta de respirer. Ce serait… vraiment lui ?

Il sentit contre sa joue une chose dure. Un collier… le brun portait un collier. Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto défit prestement la cravate du brun et ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise. Il sortit ensuite la chaine et se figea devant la bague.

C'était… la même. Il redressa vivement les yeux, croisant ceux du brun.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Naruto demanda :

- C'était toi ?

Sasuke acquiesça et serra un peu plus contre lui le blond. Il l'avait retrouvé. Certes ils avaient tous les deux énormément changés. Physiquement et moralement mais… Ils s'étaient retrouvés…

La fin de soirée ce passa plutôt bien. Ils discutèrent un peu mais pas énormément. Naruto apprit donc que Sasuke était partit de Konoha avec son grand frère lorsque ses parents avaient été assassinés par un fou.

Ils se séparèrent pour dormir, retrouvant chacun le silence de leur chambre. Cette nuit encore, le brun joui en pensant en blond. Naruto fit de même, en pensant au brun.

Merde, pensa Naruto en se tenant la tête de ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami d'enfance soit maintenant son garde du corps super craquant ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un bruit sourd. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin avec Sasuke mais… Celui-ci était sûrement hétéro. Quoiqu'il l'avait regardé à différentes reprise avec un regard… vraiment très chaud. Rougissant en se rappelant la scène de l'ascenseur, Naruto ferma les yeux. Le regard si noir de Sasuke… sa peau pâles, ses lèvres tentantes…

Gémissant, sa main redescendit une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son entrejambe. Merde merde et merde ! Il commença doucement à se masser, imaginant les mains du brun sur lui lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il se figea et tenta de cacher son état. Ce devait être Sasuke… Il murmura :

- Qui c'est ?

Presque aussitôt, une voix grave répondit :

- Sasuke. Je peux rentrer ?

- Oui.

Le brun pénétra dans la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu gémir…

Naruto rougit d'un coup_. Une vraie tomate,_ pensa le brun en souriant. Il n'était pas débile. Il savait exactement pourquoi le blond avait gémit. Il s'avança encore un peu jusqu'à s'assoir sur le bord du lit, observant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Il voulait l'entendre gémir dans son cou. Il le voulait tout contre lui, être en lui. Voyant les joues rouges du blond, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Soit il se ferait jeter, soit il passerait la meilleur nuit de sa vie…

Il se pencha doucement jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres la bouche du blond. Celui-ci ne bougea pas lorsqu'il lui caressa de la langue ses lèvres. Il ferma finalement les yeux et répondit au baiser. Sasuke crut mourir en goutant ces lèvres qui l'avaient tenté durant ces deux derniers jours.

Sasuke se redressa enfin et murmura dans l'oreille du blond :

- Je ne serais pas tendre… J'aime l'amour brut. Tu veux toujours ?

Naruto frissonnait au souffle du brun dans son oreille. Oh putain… Il le voulait tellement… ! Il acquiesça et murmura à son tour :

- Ce… sera ma première fois avec un garçon… Alors il faudra me dire…

- Oh putain… fut la seule réponse du brun qui s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur le blond et se rendit compte que sous le drap, celui-ci était nu. Son érection ne s'en trouva que plus renforcée. Naruto dut s'en rendre compte car il se cambra en gémissant. Sasuke sourit en le sentant si tendu contre lui. Naruto aussi avait une érection… Il l'embrassa encore un long moment avant de descendre jusqu'à la mâchoire qu'il lécha tendrement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond. Celui-ci soupira doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

Sasuke se redressa légèrement, observant dans l'obscurité les yeux brillant de désir du chanteur. Il retira ensuite le drap, frissonnant malgré lui. Il était excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Sous lui, totalement offert, se trouvait un dieu. Tout son corps semblait fait pour les caresses. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse, touchant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'anneau qui pendait au cou du blond puis se baissa jusqu'à attraper entre ses lèvres un de ses tétons.

Naruto se cambra un peu plus en poussant une longue plainte rauque. Et là… Sasuke crut perdre la tête. Il glissa finalement sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe, saisissant violement le sexe de Naruto. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Le brun entama des séries de vas et viens, ses yeux dans ceux du chanteur. Il semblait comme possédé.

Naruto voulut dire un mot, n'importe quoi mais le brun déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa langue dans le palais du blond. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. C'était… bon mais aussi… Douloureux. Sasuke le regardait tandis que ses yeux se troublaient sous le plaisir ressenti.

Le brun lâcha finalement sa bouche et se pencha à son oreille murmurant suavement :

- Tu aimes… Naruto ?

Seuls des halètements lui répondirent. Puis… Sasuke accentua sa pression sur le sexe du blond qui se cambra un peu plus et cria son plaisir. Il éjacula en petits jets puissants. Sasuke retira finalement sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Il lécha chaque goutte blanche, appréciant la saveur douce-amère.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux. Il respirait fortement, tout son corps presque douloureux tellement le plaisir avait été fort. Il entendit un froissement de tissu puis il sentit une main se poser une nouvelle fois sur son sexe tandis que le brun murmurait :

- Ce n'est pas fini… Maintenant retourne toi, à quatre pattes.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et obéit. Il lui semblait se trouver avec un animal dans son lit et… ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Une fois positionné, il sentit une pression sur son intimité et il se raidit aussitôt. Le corps désormais nu du brun se colla au sien et il fit de petits mouvements, son sexe collé aux fesses du blond qui gémit malgré lui de plaisir. L'extrémité chaude du brun se trouvait à l'entrée de son intimité. Le brun ne forçait pas, il bougeait juste contre lui. C'était vraiment… Un acte sexuel, pensait Naruto, le souffle court. Les mains du brun vinrent se positionner sur ses tétons tendus et Naruto poussa un râle de plaisir. Son sexe durcit une nouvelle fois. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes ainsi, ça ne lui suffit plus. Il sentait que si le brun le pénétrait ce serait vraiment… magnifique. Mais aussi douloureux. Toutefois… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Le blond roula des hanches, intimant silencieusement au brun de le prendre. Mais Sasuke sourit et continua ses mouvements, maintenant le blond contre lui.

- Hannnnn… Sasuke…. S'il te plait… Gémit le blond, des larmes se mettant à couler le long de ses joues mattes. Le brun lui répondit par un petit coup de rein mais il ne le prit toujours pas. Le blond n'était pas encore près à supporter la douleur.

- Sasuke…. Viens… Murmura difficilement le blond, totalement perdu dans le plaisir. Mais il voulait plus…

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi… ? Murmura le brun ses lèvres embrassant le dos du blond, tandis que ses mains resserraient leur étreinte sur les mamelons maltraités du blond, qui gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

- Viens… en moi… Gh…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Fut la seule réponse du brun alors que d'un coup sec, il le pénétrait.

Naruto poussa un hurlement de douleur. Oh putain ce que ça faisait mal ! Sasuke s'arrêta de bouger et embrassa un peu plus le blond, murmurant doucement, tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait jusqu'au sexe du blond :

- Détends-toi… Oh tu es si serré… Putain… Naruto… Tu me sers… Je suis en toi…

Le chanteur ne sut si c'était le fait que le brun lui parlait ainsi ou encore sa main sur son sexe mais il se détendit bientôt et le brun commença à bouger. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche… ça.

La prostate de blond. Blond qui hurla de plaisir. Sasuke sourit et continua à pilonner cette tache au fond du blond. Celui-ci se cambrait dans tous les sens, gigotant sous le plaisir ressentit.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Sasuke appuya sur l'extrémité du sexe de Naruto qui allait jouir. Dans un chouinement, le blond gémit :

- Sasuke…. Sasuke… Laisse-moi… venir…

- Non… Ce n'est pas assez…

- Han…. Sasuke…

- Encore un peu…

Le brun continuait ses vas et viens, se faisant une joie de frapper à chaque fois la prostate du blond qui tremblait de plus en plus. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps et ses articulations blanchissaient tellement il serrait fort.

Puis…. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Sasuke se libera en même temps qu'il lâchait le sexe du blond qui poussa un hurlement aigue qui dut s'entendre dans tout l'hôtel.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le blond sentit le brun se retirer de lui. Naruto s'effondra ensuite sur le ventre.

Oh putain… C'était trop bon.

Le brun se coucha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Naruto se laissa faire, totalement épuisé. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Sasuke murmura :

- J'ai été plus doux que d'habitude…. Tu me rends fou…

Naruto pâlit et eut juste le temps de penser « _La prochaine fois je suis mort. »_ avant de tomber de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avec un mal de rein horrible. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa ceux du brun qui lui fit un petit sourire. Naruto crut fondre sur place. Sasuke était trop craquant au réveil !

Il soupira doucement et se colla un peu plus au brun. La journée s'annonçait magnifique.

Ils sortirent l'après-midi au parc. Naruto marchait difficilement et Sasuke souriait tendrement. Ils s'embrassaient lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Du sang coulait le long de la joue du blond. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, fixant un point invisible. La moitié du crâne était arrachée. Sasuke lâcha le blond qui s'effondra au sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait lâchée les fils.

- Na… ru… to… ? Murmura le brun, tandis que la tâche de sang au sol s'agrandissait. Les yeux fous, le brun s'accroupit près du corps. Il prit dans ses bras le blond et le serra contre lui. L'anneau accroché à la poitrine de Naruto se teintait maintenant de rouge.

- Tu es mort… ? Naruto ? C'est un cauchemar… Murmura le brun, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Un cauchemar…

Dans le parc ce jour là, plusieurs personnes entendirent un cri inhumain.

Journal de huit heures :

Aujourd'hui, un terrible accident à secoué les fans du groupe Kyûbi. Le chanteur, Naruto Uzumaki est mort assassiné. Les détails ne sont pas encore connus mais il semblerait que le jeune homme marchait dans le parc de Tokyo lorsqu'un coup de feu a retentit. Son garde du corps n'a rien pu faire. Le jeune homme est mort sur le coup. L'assassin est encore inconnu à cette heure.

Nous présentons toutes nos condoléances aux personnes connaissant ce jeune homme à la voix angélique. Voici un extrait de sa dernière chanson. _You're my best friend…_


End file.
